Chaos RP Recap
This is a recap of the RP. Since obviously doing a complete recap would be impossible, try to add singular events, ordered by date. The date should be the beginning of the event, not the end of it. Also use DD/MM/YY, cause that is better. The Beginning (21/03/19) Many beings are taken from their home universes to a weird, lifeless place. After some minutes of confusion, a huge hologram in the sky, known as the Knitter, appears, and announces to everyone that he has taken them to his universe because he wants to be able to tell a story of his own. They all eventually realize the power of Needles, and start collecting them. (24/03/19) The heroes have collected enough needles for the Knitter to aknowledge it, and as he does, Sans activates a message set to order him to let them back in their universes. He ignores the threat, and instead decides to expand the world they're in, and create a restaurant, which is able to create food from nothing, though it never tastes too great. Fleshcheet's first defeat. (10/04/19-21/04/19) Fleshcheet and Shadow Scam team up to defeat the heroes, with the help of Crow. Their assault starts with a few minor attacks from Flesh, then Crow planting a bomb that unleashes a monster plant called Plantera on the city. Crow proceeds with this plan, also kidnapping Emilia, Haru, Jessica and Orange, with Jessica being captured through a struggle between Chris, Crow and Shadow Scam. Shadow Scam severely wounds Chris, but a discharge of soul energy severely damages him as well, relinquishing his physical form for a time. Crow then kidnaps Ziul, Julie, Emilia, Haru, Jessica and Orange to power up his machine.. In the meantime, Vic miraculously gains a far stronger, form in Shock Viper thanks to a strange visitation inside of his weapon. Flescheet, in an attempt to stall the team, attacks with his armada of flesh abominations at night, which everyone takes care of fairly simply. The next day, a clone of the abandoned Condor is created by Mirror Sakura, allowing the team to find the location of Crow's fortress and his ultimate weapon, the Doom Howitzer. Unfortunately, more mishaps with Infinite cause the ship to crash. The team raids the fortress on foot, tearing through the flesh army and making it to Crow himself. To even the odds, Flescheet stabs Cheet in the back, preventing him from fighting. Only 5 heroes are allowed to approach the final battle, and Shock Viper, Blue, Chris, Mirror Sakura and Ziul step up to the plate. Through their efforts, the Doom Howitzer, as well as clones of the triple nightmares that Crow has used throughout his schemes, are destroyed entirely. Primrose briefly duels with Flescheet, but both halt the battle. A new, stronger breed of abominations attack the city, though they remain a small obstacle for the heroes. They discover that the Red Souls that emerge from their bodies may be used to enhance the armada, meaning that they must find a way to neutralize or destroy the souls. Spoilstal, Sonic and Hornet return to a fleshy mass in the ruined jungle and discover an entrance to Flescheet's lair, but are surrounded by his forces, to which they give themselves up willingly. Sonic and Hornet are taken by parasites and controlled to fight for the enemy, but Spoilstal, being non-organic, manages to resist and escape. Hornet inherits the flesh needle, armed with more capabilities to destroy the enemy, the enemy now being everyone she once knew. The following day, Cheet calls a group to do one last assault on his "little brother", Flescheet. Followed by Spoilstal, Sans, the Grimmchild, Ziul, Green, Primrose and Haruna (who had no idea what she was getting dragged into), they find an entrance to Flescheet's underground hideout. After getting past several abominations while trying to follow a Red Soul, and getting separated from Spoilstal, Grimmchild and Green who stay behind to distract them, the Grimmchild obtaining a newfound sense of indipendence in the meantime, the other 5 find Flescheet, who tries to use his Glitch wave to trap the group again. But this time, they got past the illusions and use his glitches against him, to defeat him, highlight being Haruna shooting a rifle bullet that get affected by the glitches in the way to critically hit him and score the win. Johanna and Rogue Comet, part 1 (21/04/19-04/06/19) The mercenary Rogue Comet and the general Johanna meet in a forest, and after a lot of bickering, decide to form a temporary alliance, realizing that, by combining their powers, they can obtain more power from needles. (25/04/19) After a failed attempt to attack the city, Johanna and Comet find a door that leads to Zone 1 of OFF. In a three-way fight against Dedan, Zone 1's guardian, and the Batter, they manage to gather a needle, as Dedan runs away, planning to return to it once they left. However, the door has disappeared when they return, thus leaving Dedan stuck in here. He is mildly displeased. (12/05/19) Johanna and Dave go looking for a needle in the ocean, and take a small boat to explore it. They are then attacked by a mysterious being, who gives them hallucinations. Attempting to kill him, they both hurt each other, and Comet goes temporarily insane, trying to kill Johanna. She manages to survive, though with a wounded shoulder, and escapes to the city. Meanwhile, Comet falls into a whirlpool, taking him in his own solo quest. Fear Itself (Armorchompy, solo, 21-31/07/19, Snowy Mountain) Purple Fang is attracted to and trapped in a world in a mirror, where she finds Madeline and Badeline, trapped. As the three attempt to escape, Grimm appears, and says that the place is formed by everyone's fears, thinking it to be the effect of a villain taken from its universe to the Knitterverse. It turns out, it is instead manifested by Osura, a being seemingly original to the Knitterverse. It emanates an aura of fear strong enough to paralize both the Madelines and Purple Fang. Grimm is able to resist it, but is defeated, once Osura tears himself in half, both halves being sentient. Purple Fang, thinking she is about to die, reviews her life, and remembers what led her to start thinking, and incident in which, back in prehistory, she killed and ate a wounded alien being, and something in its blood cause her to develop a human-level intelligence. Realizing that was only the first step of her evolution, Purple Fang manages to summon her Projection, The Wall, handily defeating the being. Exiting the world behind the mirror, the group comes to a surprise meeting with the Knitter himself, who thanks them for beating Osura. (04/08/19-03/11/19) Continuing from the previous arc, this follows Madeline's attempts to reach the top of the mountain. After a night of climbing, she has an argument with her other half, who leaves her. Waking up, she finds an odd phone booth by her side, and gets a call from Giovanni, who found a similar one in the city. After some more climbing, Madeline's legs are severely hurt in an accident, and she faints, having an odd, hallucination-like dream before forcing herself to wake up, falling from a cliff. While falling, she notices a dragon-like being intent on killing her, Ridley. After an incredibly long and painful battle, Giovanni, and then Badeline come to aid her, and the enemy is defeated, but Madeline realizes Giovanni's version of the story has some flaws, and then they realize they're in an illusion cast by a sadistic man who calls himself King Viola, the man behind those odd phone booths. He attempts to kill them, turning Badeline against Madeline, who barely survives, only by finally accepting her flaws, and that they'll never truly be "cured", assimilating Badeline and defeating the sadistic freak, who however attempts to escape, falling to his death. After that, Madeline and Giovanni's paths split, as he goes down to the city to get some well deserved rest, while Madeline finally climbs the mountain. Neo Metal Sonic (Plohn) This arc starts with Joseph Joestar being found and attacked by Doctor Eggman and his strongest creation, Neo Metal Sonic, and rapidly captured. The robot then copies his stand, Hermit Purple, and uses it to copy his stand, Hermit Purple. Soon after, Callie also falls under the doctor's grasp, as he rapidly learns how to build Hypnoglasses, and uses them to brainwash the inkling. (11/09) Eggman's attack on the main group of heroes starts with him sending the Death Egg Robo to wreck havoc in the city. Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Amy, Jotaro, Joker, Kakyoin, Crimsy, Polnareff, Socket, Susie, Mighty, Eddie, Haruna, Kagumi, Shantae, Omega, Chris and others team up to destroy it. Right after that, Sonic, Shantae, Mario, Crimsy, Haruna, Primrose, Jotaro, Polnareff, Speedwagon, Soma, Mina and Joker volunteer to attack Eggman in his own base, and, with Cheet's Hexagon machine and a jet limousine created by the Sakuras, they depart on a journey to get to his base. They are stopped by a battle with the Egg Sparrow by the Looming Mountain, which they defeat, but not without the destruction of Omega, which forces them to go back to the city to try to fix him. Misc. Needle Quests and arcs (This space is for needle quests not big enough to warrant their own entry. Put DD/MM and the director of the needle quest in parenthesis (22/03/19, Dizzy, City Center 2) Sans recognizes the Batter as a threat and attacks him, managing to defeat him, though not kill him. (28-9/03/19, Azure, Space) Vic, Spoilstal, Haru and Koromaru raid the BSL Sation, overran by the X Parasites, and get a needle. (31/03/19, Cheet, City Center 1) Three robot menaces attack the city and it's revealed they're controlled by Crow. (29/03-02/04/19, Scam, River Clearing/Lost Temple) Thanos, Blue, Orange, Cheet and Ziul are attracted to the river clearing, where they find Chris and Jessica. Together, they travel upwards, and explore a temple, learning about some very epic lore, fighting Galeem and Dharkon, and then being defeated by Shadow Scam. (30/03/19, Azure, Great Forest) conk (01/04/19, City) The first half of the day is spent celebrating Sakura (and Sans)'s birthday. The latter half involves Sans pranking everyone he can. (02/04/19, Chompy, Dream World) Sans, Layton, Joker, Cheet and Ziul go through the world of Deltarune, eventually beating the Chaos King, and then Jevil, who decides to join them out of boredom. (26/07/19-28/07/19, Frase, City Center 1) Timus, Diane, John Wick, Artyom, Elyntia and Julie fight an enemy from the first two's world, who gets eventually defeated by Beko swooping in. (12/07/19-19/08/19, Plohn, City Center 2) Jotaro Kujo, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Noriaki Kakyoin, Minako and Minato enter a house trying to defeat an enemy stand user, unaware of the fact that the house itself is the stand. They also meet the son of Diego Brando, Dion. (05/07/19-10/09/19, Flooded Caves)Sonic, Shantae, Susie, Soma, Socket, and (S)Eddie in Seventh Son of a Seventh Son silently study a subterranean system to save Silver. Sweet! (01/06/2020-Current Day, City center 1) Grimlock Arrives in the city and attacks Ben 10 in a fit of rage, Trixter attempts to help Ben. Will their combined efforts be enough to stop the great and mighty Grimlock? After all, Grimlock is king.